Animals
by EMAUX
Summary: certain personne se s'ont lier d'amitié avec un animal qu'il peuvent appeler et découvrent des cristaux d'éléments capable de les rendre surpuissant il cherche alors les animaux rare pour pouvoir en faire leur allies pour arrêtez la guerre entre l'Asie et l'Amérique
1. Chapter 1

Il ouvre les yeux après cettre endormie a cote de lui son ami de la colonie Brice un américain il a peur de se voyage car un américain qui arrive en chine c'est mauvais vu la guerre en se moment ils arrivent après 6h de vol départ Himalaya arrive Mont Everest .Brice regarde son ami Sam qui vient de France ils prennent un minibus et arrive rapidement a leur camping a 1 000 mètre d'altitudes en plaine foret c'est ici que tous commence.


	2. Chapter 2:Le destin de Sam

Le maitre de la collonie commence alors a dire les groupe Brice et Sam seront ensemble avec Lucas et Berno se sont les deux plus intelligent de la collonie Brice et Sam aurait prefere etre avec Pink c'est tes la fille la plus belle de la collonie Pink c'est un surnom que lui a donner Sam ,Brice s'y est habituer les binguallo était plutôt spacieux mais se n'était pas étonnant vu le prix de la colonie il y avait deux salle de bain une cuisine un salon avec une télé mais les chaine Asiatique n'était pas mais préfère il était tard ils vont tous se coucher Berno et Lucas les premier au risque de ne pas assez dormir leur chambre était parfaitement ranger il avait meme fait la poussiere Brice et Sam dormait dans La premiere chambre ils avaient une fenetre avec vu sur l'allee principale du camping meme a 1 000m d'altitudes il ne fait aps si froid ils s'endormirent tous tres vite a 6h du matin Sam se reveilla d'un bruit c'est tes le chien des voisins qui avez fait tombez la poubelle Sam était rassurez il avait eu peur sur le coup c'est tes le chien de la collonie il s'appelait chocolat parce qu'il était maron mais il n'avait pas l'aire commode Sam essayer touj,our de s'en eloigner mais Brice l'approcher sans peur il avait un talent avec les chien Sam se recouchat 10min apres il enttendis un autre bruit cette fois c'est tes le bruit d'un chien en dettresse il leva la tete chocolat avez disparu le poteau auqu'elle il était attachait avait était dechiquettez il sorti du bingallo et vis des goutte de sang il tourna la tete et vis une silhouette de chien c'est tes sans doute chocolat mais plus Sam reculais de peur plus la lumiere du lampadaire eclaire l'animal plus l'animal ne ressemblais pas a chocolat au moment ou il était sous le lampadaire l'animalk qu'il avait devant lui était pire que se qu'il imaginee c'est tes un loup il cru que c'est tes fini de lui mais il ne renonca pas et courra mais le loup était trop rapide il sauta sur Sam l'entrainent dans une chute Sam se cogna par terre et il s'evanouie.


	3. Chapter 3:Brice perd espoir

1h après Brice était revayer il vit le lit de Sam vide il pensait que Sam était dans le salon il s'habilla de son jean noir son pull noir et gris et de sa veste en cuir noir et alla voir dans le salon il commença a s'inquiéter il alla voir Berno et Lucas qui jouer au échec Berno était habiller d'un jeans levi's et d'une chemise a carreaux noir et rouge Lucas lui était habiller d'un jogging et d'un pull avec écrit meilleur au echec Brice ne voyais Sam nulle part il regarda l'heure il étais 7h43 comme Sam avait 14 ans il ne pouvais pas aller au petit déjeuner avant 8h Brice l'attendait toujours car Brice avait 15 ans a 8h Brice partie avec Berno et Lucas qui courrait Brice vu une tache de sang par terre arriver au petit déjeuner il raconta tous au maitre de la colonie celui-ci divisa la colonie en groupe Brice était avec Pink il devait chercher Sam(et chocolat) au parking il se rapprocha de pink mais ne se réjouissez pas car il avait perdu son meilleur ami le soir arriva et aucune trace de Sam (ni de chocolat)Brice commença a perdre espoir il alla se coucher se soir toute la colonie était interdit de sortie Brice n'arrivait pas a dormir il pensait a Sam et a Pink avec qui il s'était beaucoup rapprochait vert 5h du matin Brice entendit un bruit il leva la tête et vit une meute de loup il compris alors comment Sam avait disparu 7 ou 8 loup se baladait Brice les observa 15 min jusqu'au ou un bruit survint les loup se figèrent il regardèrent le groupe d'adolescent qui s'arrêtèrent ils était 4 mais ne faisait pas partie de la colonie 1 des 4 tenait une bouteille de biere a la main s'avança et dis qu'est ce qu'on attends il donna un coup de pieds a un loups celui-ci sauta sur la jambe le garçon hurla reveyant Berno et Sam qui coururent chez moi les 3 autre adolescent reprirent leur esprit et coururent un se fit attrapait a la jambe mais un bruit de fusil fit fuirent les loup un des directeur du camping arriva et aida l'adolescent blessait a la jambe Brice regarda le cadavre de l'adolescent et perdi espoir pour Sam.


	4. Chapter 4:du cote de Sam

Sam se reveya dans un bain de sang il se leva il saigner de la tête avez deux cote cassez et le crane fissuré il regarda a cote de lui et il vit le corps de chocolat inanimé il été au fond d'un petit cratère de 5m de profondeur les loup n'étais pas la il en profita pour tenter d'escalader la paroi il arriva a une petite plateforme a mi-hauteur il manquer de force il ne savait pas combien de jour il avait passez sans manger ni boire il tenter de grimper la 2eme demi hauteur jusqu'à qu'il entende un bruit de loup en détresse il se couchât sur la passerelle et observa les loup il avait tous la bouche entourée de sang un des loup était blessait a la jambe Sam aurait dis une blessure causait par un fusil un autre loup avez un morceau de jambe dans la gueule Sam savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps environ 2 min pour escalader un mur de 3m sans énergie il s'accrocha en haut de la falaise poussa sur c'est bras et fini par arriver en haut il tourna la tête et vi les loup tenter de monter sur la passerelle il regarda autour de lui il vit le camping a environ 1 000, 2 000 mètre commença a se diriger vers le camping mais il eu mal a la jambes et il se rendit compte que le camping étais trop loin il cria a l'aide et fini par voir une maison en bois a 500m en direction du camping Sam arriva a la maison essouffler presque mort une trace de sang derrière lui dans la neige il toqua a la porte et une tempête de neige éclata la porte resta fermer il avait de plus en plus froid et il fini pas s'endormir il se reveya devant une cheminée il regarda autour de lui il était dans le chalet il y avait une cheminée en brique un canapé lit rouge les mur était des buche de bois basique il regarda sur un meuble il vit une photo d'un homme d'environ 35 ans la porte s'ouvrie et il vit le même homme que sur la photo celui ci exprima un visage joyeux il dit alors tu est en fin revayerSam ne compris pas mais l'homme lui expliqua toute l'histoire: après cettre endormie Sam est reste 2h devant la porte en pleine tempête de neiges il ne se reveya pas foun (qui était le nom de l'homme) l'emmena alors a l'hôpital ou Sam respira a nouveau mais il ne se reveyais toujours pas foun mis Sam devant la cheminée .Sam décida de reprendre des force et il se dirigea vers le camping il vit la colonie se diriger vers le bus pour partir Sam courue de toute ces force mais c'est tes trop tard il rata le bus et retourna chez foun celui ci lui dis qu'il pouvait restez mais foun avait une tête triste


	5. Chapter 5:silver,pink et Dan

Brice étais triste sa fessait maintenant trois jour que Sam avait disparu ils s'étaient passez tellement de chose durant c'est trois jour silver un japonais avait intégrer la colonie et avait terroriser tous le monde il avait réduit a l'esclavage deux américain et il emait pink Brice était dans une situation dangereuse il était américain et il étais en couple avec la fille que silverl émait, silver étais a deux rang derrière pink et Brice le voyage durais 13h il partais du camping en bus arrivais a l'aéroport et se rendait a la réunion pour voir le volcan dans l'avion silver étais plus loin se qui rassurait Brice, 9h d'avion plus tard la colonie prit un bus pour arrivait a un hotel au bord de la mer tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers leur chambre pour se changer en maillots Brice étais avec pink ils allèrent a la mer tous les deux ils nagèrent 30 a cote du pont Brice commença a avoir peur lorsqu'il vit silver se dirige vers eux silver sauta sur Brice au même moment ou Dan qui surfer fonce dans silver au contact la planche se Brise Brice est encore plus inquiet jusqu'au moment ou un requin surgie il s'en prend a Dan en l'entrainant sous l'eau Brice silver et pink regagne rapidement le ponton ils observent la scène silver dessida de sauter 5 secondes plut tard un geyser d'eau monte a plus de 4m tout le monde semble étonné sauf pink qui a l'air d'avoir peur pour silver, silver sortie de l'eau Dan évanouie a la main il sort de l'eau et dis a pink il en est devenu un, on la trouver je vais tout de suite au front tu le prend et pink répliqua non prend le ,tu pense que le maitre de la colonie te laissera partir et silver se dirigea vert le maitre de la colonie tous le monde alla se coucher le lendemain silver et pink avait disparu Dan avec eux.


	6. Chapter 6:l'aigle

cela fessait maintenant 3 mois que Sam vivait avec foun mais Sam savait que le jour allait arriver ou Foun serait convoquait pour allait a la guerre et il ne se trompait pas car 1 heure après quelqu'un toqua a la porte c'était un garde il venait d'inde et s'appelait Sinistre il avait les cheveux noir qui pointait vers le haut et il paraissait méchant comme Sam l'avait prévu il annonça a Foun qu'il devait allait a la guerre Foun prit son sac et demanda au garde

-pourrai je déposais mon fils au sommet

le garde fit oui de la tète Sam suivi alors Foun au sommet de la colline ou l'on avait une vue magnifique sur le mont Everest il y avait un petit village Foun toqua a une porte de l'une des maison et demanda a la dame qui ouvris de gardez Sam celui-ci reconnue la femme c'était la femme divorcée de Foun elle s'habitua a sa nouvelle vie sa mère divorcée s'appelait Diana elle avait eu deux fils avec Foun un s'appelait Sillame et l'autre liver Sam était inscrit a l'ecole en y alans un jour il vit une affiche de recherche Foun était recherché pour ne pas être allait a la guerre a se moment il s'échappa et alla se refugier dans la maison abandonne il l'avait trouver en courant après Foun lorsqu'il l'avait emmener a la guerre la maison était aménagé d'un matelas il y avait un creux dans le toit et la Sam vit un aigle vole a 100 mètre au dessus de la cabane Sam était heureux cette aigle était magnifique mais il se rendit compte que l'aigle foncée sur lui mais il ne bouga pas il était absorbe par la baute du rapace il se leva et tendis la main vers l'aigle puis il entendis une vois

-tu fais preuve de courage est tu prêt a mourir

Sam répondit:

-j'accepte la mort tant que c la nature et pas la guerre qui me tue

il ne savait pas comment c'est mot était sorti de sa bouche tout a coup l'aigle freina et la voie dit

-tu fais preuve de courage je te demande soit mon abri

tout a coup l'aigle se sépara en de nombreuse lignée d'air elle tournée autour de Sam celui ci était secouer il était comme en plein milieu d'une tornade il s'endormie de fatigue sans comprendre pourquoi et se revayas un cristaux blanc a cote de lui il le toucha tout a coup il voyais a des kilomètre il entendis la voie de Diana rangea le cristaux blanc dans son sac d'écoles et couru chez Diana.


	7. Chapter 7:Le loup et L'homme

Brice étais rentrer chez lui depuis 2mois quasiment toutes les mère avait portes plaintes Brice se souvient du visage qu'avait la mère de Sam lorsqu'elle appris qu'il était mort il habiter dans un maison au bord de la foret il avait construit une cabane sur la quelle ils passait cet journée mais un jour il vit une meute de loup un bébé loup mourrait de faim car sa mère ne voulait pas le laissez boire du lait le bébé loup fini donc par ne plus pouvoir marcher Brice couru donc en direction de sa maison il avait des souvenir de Sam des loup et des adolescent mais il courrait Brice adorait les animaux arrivait chez lui il prit un biberon le rempli de lait et couru vers la foret ou il arriva rapidement au louveteau il se baissa lui donna le biberon et se releva la il resta figer car la mère du louveteau le regardez d'un air questionner mais le male dominant de la meute arriva et s'approcha Brice reculais ils pensait a Sam et a l'Adolescent il ne voulait pas mourir a cause d'un loup il admirait cette animal tout a cous il arrêta de reculer il posa le louveteau par terre avec le biberon et sorti un bâton les loup s'apprêtèrent a lui sautait dessus mais Brice lâcha le bâton il s'agenouilla et expliqua au loup se qu'il fessait et qu'il ne veut aucun mal le male dominant fit alors demi-tour le Méré le suivi Brice demanda alors pour le louveteau mais les loup avait disparu Brice savait que sa mère le tuerais mais il mis un ta de foin dans sa cabane et posa le loup il voulais lui trouver un nom il choisi faolan il étais tard Brice alla se coucher sa mère a sn réveille lui demanda ou est le biberon Brice l'avait oublier dans la cabane sa mère se dirigea vers sa cabane Brice tenta de l'en empêcher mais il n'arriva pas sa mère monta l'échelle de sa cabane Brice était déjà en haut le loup avait disparu il y avait seulement une pierre jaune a cote Brice la pris il sentie un énorme coup de jus il cacha la pierre jaune au fond de sa cabane et donna le biberon a sa mère.


	8. Chapter 8:le dragon et l'aigle reuni

Sam avait maintenant 21ans sa faisait 7ans qu'il vivait avec Diana il avait aménager la maison abandonner il pensait souvent a Foun, Brice et aux loup et a l'aigle mais il en avait mar de vivre dans le secret il voulais voir Brice il partit donc en pleine nuit avec un sac a dos il se rendit au camping et prit le bus pour arriver a l'aéroport il acheta un billet pour Paris mais un homme habille en noir l'arrêta Sam était prêt a l'ignorer l'homme vêtu de noir lui dit alors:

-suis moi l'aigle tu me connais et tu dois m'aider a gagner

Sam fut surprit comment pouvais t'il savoir pour l'aigle Sam était seul il suivi l'homme celui-ci enleva sa cagoule dans une petite salle Sam fut surpris il était sur le point de pleurer l'homme habiller de noir c'était Foun Sam resta calme et s'assis et il écouta Foun:

-lors de la guerre nucléaire des animaux normalement éteint sont revenu a la vie l'Amérique et l'Asie on tenter de capturer ces animaux l'Asie a réduit a l'esclavage un dragon je suis arriver au camp militaire le dragon devenait agressif ils on voulu le tuer mais j'ai entendu une vois et le dragon c'est séparée en ligne bleu celle-ci sont passer a travers moi et un cristaux bleu clair est apparu dans ma main je me suis enfuit et j'ai vu l'aigle te choisir

Sam ne comprenais pas comment les animal pouvait faire sa qu"est ce que sa voulait dire les animaux nous choisisent il demanda a Foun celui-ci ne savait pas non plut mais il pensait que les animal les avait choisi mais Foun voulais en savoir plus il voulait aller chez lez americain pour voir si ils en savait plus.


	9. Chapter 9:l'armee americaine

Brice avait fini l'école militaire mais il comptait aller au front pour battre l'Asie et mettre fin a la guerre il s'engaja donc, 3mois plut tard il était dans une base militaire il se préparer a aller au front il fut étonner quand il vu silver il était vêtu de la combinaison qu'avait les colonel Brice ne comprenais pas comment un enfant de 22 ans pouvait être aussi au grader Brice se souvient alors du geyser de 4 mètre il fut étonner quand il vu pink arriver avec la tenu des vice-amiral pink une vice-amiral Brice croyait rêve mais il se pica et ne se reveya pas il vue Dan s'approcher de pink il avez la tenue des amiral de la marine il alla donc les voir pink le reconnu et couru vers lui alors que silver avais une tète étonné et il commencèrent tous les trois a parler:

-s'en est devenu un (dit Dan avec une tête surprise)

-oui je vais en parler au chef reste la et explique lui(dit silver)

-je t'accompagne silver je veux voir la tête du chef (dit pink en allant vers silver)

Dan commença a parler avec Brice:

depuis que la guerre a commencer des animaux on muter ils peuvent se lier avec un humain et peuvent être invoquer et il se trouve que tu possède un animal alors Est-ce-que tu sait le quelle c'est, en général un cristaux d'élément apparait a cote lorsqu'il a disparu les cristaux d'élément peuvent donner des pouvoir surhumain a l'animal ou au maitre.

Brice parla alors du louveteau faolan a Dan et du cristaux jaune silver et pink revienne et Dan se lève il se dirigent vers lui et dit a silver:

-il possède le loup et maitrise les cristaux électrique


	10. Chapter 10:la guerre

Sam était arriver arrivé au sommet d'une énorme montagne Foun tendis la main vers le ciel 5secondes plut tard on pouvais voir une faille dans le ciel quand tout a coup un dragon sorti de la faille bleu le dragon était long n'avais pas d'aile mais il s'avait voler Foun tendis alors des cristaux bleu clair vers le dragon celui-ci en pris 4 tout a coup le dragon se transforma en glace le dragon était fait de glace Sam n'en revenait pas Foun lui dit alors de faire pareil Sam tendit le bras ver le ciel une faille blanche s'ouvrir et un aigle en sorti Sam montra alors sont cristaux blanc a l'aigle celui-ci l'attrapa et le lança en l'air le cristaux se décomposa en poussière les poussière rentrèrent dans l'aigle celui-ci grandi Sam pouvait maintenant monta dessus et Foun et Sam commencèrent a partir en direction du front américain ils arrivèrent a mi-parcours 1h seulement apres leur depart les animaux se déplacer a une vitesse phénoménal surtout eagle le surnom de l'aigle que lui avait donner Sam car il adorait l'anglais le dragon de Foun lui s'appelait croc de glace il se fatiguer plus que d'habitudes mais Foun ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne fallu que quelque minutes pour se rendre compte du problème Sam regarda en bas il vit la guerre de nombreux cadavre gisait par terre Sam voulait descendre aider les américain mais il ne pouvais pas en tout cas la chaleur des bombes se faisait ressentir a 500 mètre au dessus du sol on comprenais pourquoi croc de glace était fatiguer tellement que as un moment croc de glace chuta Foun tante de sauter sur eagle mais ni arriva pas il tomba Sam descendis en piquet pour aider Foun, croc de glace avez disparu Foun lança alors un cristaux en l'air qui s'évapora les américain tirée sur Foun la poussière du cristaux atteins Foun Sam n'en revenait pas des nunchakus c'est tes matérialisez dans sa main il commença a bombardez les américain la ou les nunchakus éclater une plaque de glace se former quand toute a coup croc de glace sorti d'une faille d'en le sol il remonta et Sam parti ils était a 1h du front américain.


	11. Chapter 11:bataille d'invocateur

Brice était en trin de s'entrainer quand une alarme sonna tous les troupe d'elite don Brice fesait parti avec Silver,Pink et Dan devait se reunir,

Brice connaissait mieux c'est allier:

-pink maitriser les cristaux de lumière et invoquer un ange capable de soigner et de ressusciter des personne

-silver maitriser les cristaux de métal et invoquer un t-rex Brice étais surpris quand il l'avait appris il comprenais pourquoi un geyser de 4 metre avais surgi de l'eau

-Dan maitriser les cristaux d'eau et il invoquer un requin se qui le rende surpuissant dans la mer

Le chef leur expliqua la situation un invocateur de dragon avait attaquer les américain avec des nunchakus de glace il se dirige vers le front américain et s'appelle Foun sans en savoir plus, l'escouade de Brice: les monster foncer vers leur cible ils arrive peu de temps après ,ils on entendus un sifflement ressemblant a un aigle ils regardèrent en l'air et un dragon bleu fonçait vers le front

pink invoqua l'ange lui monti sur l'epaule et s'envola Brice et Silver se dirigèrent vers une montage ou normalement le dragon devrait passer il avait reson 2 min plut tard Brice attendais que le dragon passe faolan a son pied pres a tuer des ennemis Silver etai sur la tete de son T-rex pres a sauter le dragon passa faolan parvint a sauter sur le dragon Brice sauta tard et ratta le dragon mais faolan l'attrapa le T-rex fit tomber Foun du dragon et Silver avait atteri sur la tete du dragon derriere eux pink les suivais sur l'épaule de son ange l'aigle qui avait aussi in invocateur plongea chercher foun sans que l'escouade voit son visage Sam rattrapa vite Foun celui-ci fit disparaitre son dragon faisant tomber Brice et Silver

pink rattrapa silver et Brice celui-ci fit disparaitre faolan ils était 200 mètre au dessus de l'aigle celui-ci accéléra sans que l'ange puisse les suivre ils disparurent rapidement dans les nuage

Sam fit demi tour Foun voulais sautai sur l'ange, mais l'aigle fonça trop violement dans l'ange expulsant tous le monde, l'ange et eagle avait disparut au moment du choc Sam avait vu la tete de Brice il compris que ce n'étais pas leur ennemis tous le monde chutais pink invoqua l'ange et rattrapa silver mais Brice étais trop loin il chutait pas loin de Foun celui-ci invoquât croc de glace et remonta a 500 mètre d'altitude

Brice chutait très vite a 100km/h il étais a seulement 100 mètre du sol plus que 3 seconde,2 seconde(il fermi les yeux),1 seconde il senti un pincement énorme a sa jambe il ouvris les yeux eagle l'avait rattrapais Brice reconnus Sam et descendis a terre Silver et Pink le rejoignit et Pink se rappela de Sam celui-ci rougit Foun les rejoignit et il commencèrent a discuter de leur résont Brice expliqua se que les américains savait a propos des cristaux pour que Sam et Foun ne soit pas obliger d'aller au front et Sam raconta comment il avait survécu au loup.


	12. Chapter 12:le roi des ténébres

Apres avoir discuté 30min ils se mirent tous d'accord pour arrêter cette guerre mais il ne savait pas comment quand tous a coup un soldat Asiatique apparue en tombant du ciel il dit d'une voie méchante et folle qui rappela le joker de Batman a Brice:

-alors comme ca vous voulais arrêter la guerre quelle dommage il faudra me tuait

tout a coup un rond noir apparue autour de Foun tout le monde compris Pink avais parler d'un soldat Asiatique qui invoquait un squellete et qui maitrisait les cristaux de ténèbres Foun commença a se battre contre le fameux soldat Sam se rappel, c 'était le soldat qui avait cherchez Foun pour allait a la guerre Foun perdais il n'arrivais même pas a lui mettre un coup Foun dit a Sam et aux autre:

-partais je vais l'occupais

au même moment Foun se prit un coup sur le poumons il parvint a se relevais mais quand Sam (qui courait) s'étais retournez il s'arrêta Brice regarda alors il eu peur un sorte de pic de ténèbres avait transperce Foun le tuant au passage une flac de sang était en dessous de Foun Sam couru de rage vers l'homme mais Brice l'arrêta et lui dit:

-Sam arrête il est trop fort il a terrasser Foun notre meilleur allier tu n'est pas...

Brice faillit tomber d'un coup mais Sam le rattrapa Brice s'aignait Sam regarda au niveaux de son cœur un pic de ténèbres avait transpercez Brice qui étais mort en parlant Sam posât le corps de Brice par terre et couru vers l'homme Pink allait tirez une flèche pour soigner Brice et Foun l'homme la vie et entra dans un trou noir Pink regarda a cotez d'elle L'homme venait de sortir d'un trou noir Pink cria alors:

il peut se téléporter courrais il est trop f..f...fort

elle s'écroula par terre un pic de ténèbres dans la poitrine Sam regarda parterre et il vit un collier en argent qui devait appartenir a l'homme il avait ecrit:

-skelletaur futur dominant de la terre

Sam crie alors:

-tu vas mourir Skelletaur tu ne dominera jamais la terre

Skelletaur regarda Sam et dit:

-tu as du courage tu dois être l'aigle mais je vais te faire passez l'envie de me sous-estimer

il marcha vers Dan en regardant Sam Dan couru de peur il regarda derrière lui skelletaur avait disparu en regardant devant lui skelletaur s'était téléporter il lui planta un pic de ténèbres dans la tête et a une vitesse au moins égal a 1000 km/h donna un coup de pied a Sam celui-ci avait les pieds bruler, cassait, il restait a terre en souffrant il regardait Skelletaur marchais vers Silver qui ne bougeais pas il savait qu'il ne pouvais pas fuir il donna un coup de poing a skelletaur mais celui-ci l'esquiva rapidement Sam regardais la scène son dernier allier allez mourir sans qu'il ne puisse bouger il ferma les yeux quand il les ouvris Silver était mort un pic de ténèbres dans le poumon droit, Skelletaur dit alors:

-Sam c'est sa qu'elle est ton être le plus proche sachant que j'ai déjà tue tes parent c'est se garçon qui c'est sacrifier pour toi c'est sa voyons voir si tu veux toujours me tue après que je lui ais écrasez son crane

Sam étais fou de rage cette homme avait tuez ces parent, ces amis et s'apprêtais a écrasez le crane de son meilleur amis Brice.

Une fois arrivez devant Brice Skelletaur leva son pieds au dessus de la tête de Brice il commença a descendre son pieds, Sam regardais la scène impuissant quand un éclairs frappa Brice un nuage de poussière se créa autour de skelletaur quand la poussière était parti Brice avait disparu Skelletaur regarda derrière lui Sam regarda dans la même direction Brice était debout saignant de partout faolan étais a c'est cote Sam devais se battre sinon Brice allait mourir et il ne resterais plut que lui Sam tenta de se relevais pendant que Brice regardait Skelletaur avec un visage de rage et que Skelletaur et que Skelletaur semblait ne pas s'intéraisait a Brice quand il dit:

-tu aurait du restais coucher comme ton loup maintenant tu vas devoir re- mourir

Brice se retourna et dit merci Sam regarda Pink était toujours vivante elle tira une flèche vers Foun mais Skelletaur la stoppa fou de rage et dit:

-toi tu est la lumière je vais t'engloutir dans les ténèbres

-essaye seulement dit Brice Sam n'avais plus mal au jambe il se leva et regarda derrière lui une flèche de Pink avait toucher la jambe de Sam il voulu la regardait pour la remerciez mais il vit Skelletaur se téléporter derrière elle il n'eu pas le temps de réagir Pink était a terre un trou dans l'estomac

Il ne restait plus que Sam et Brice.


End file.
